


Memory

by WarAgainstReality



Category: Yugioh
Genre: Angst and Fluff, M/M, Tendershipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarAgainstReality/pseuds/WarAgainstReality
Summary: Ryou and Bakura find a way to resurrect Akefia but he can't remember any of his time inside the ring. Including the time he spent with the two of them.-mentions of Kul Elna





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Disturbed- Sound of Silence

Papa taught me to be brave. Whenever he would find me drenched in sweat after a nightmare or cowering as the Pharoah's soldiers came too close to our hidden city, he would take me in his arms and repeat the stories of our ancestors. Papa was a quiet man but he emanated a safety and strength that always put the villagers and me at ease. He never needed to raise his voice.

Papa didn't believe in violence without a cause. You fight to live not to kill. You steal to provide not to take. He taught me these rules to live by as he taught me the family trade.

"One day you will be grown and hold a responsibility to both your village and your family." He would wipe my tears away as he sat me on his lap. "Cry for now, Akefia, and then leave this behind you. Fear is a weapon. You decide who wields the blade."

I would cry in his arms for a short while and then return to my training. He never judged or called me weak. He understood that I was not ready to bear the burden of a man. He didn't have a say.

I hid in a crevasse in fear as the soldiers rode into town. I covered my mouth to muffle my cries. I couldn't look away as my family was stolen from me. I couldn't fight back as their souls were barred from Paradise by the Pharoah's selfishness. 

Papa didn't believe in fighting without a cause. Whether he approved or not was no longer a problem. I was no longer that small boy who cried too easily. I was a creature born in the blood of my people. A hatred arose in me so strong that it was physically painful. 

The sand was scarlet. The village was littered with the corpses of every person I had ever known. Mother still held my baby brother in her arms. Sister still held her weapon in her hand; unwilling to die without a fight. Splattered in their blood, I walked away. 

I walked away from the bloody scene and set off towards the sun. My kah companion wrapped around my shoulders was my only friend in the world. That was the moment I vowed to them all that I would not let this atrocity pass without consequence. I would destroy those who destroyed us without just cause. 

We had not angered the gods but I plan to destroy every incarnation of Ra to walk this earth. Vengeance is all I have. I will be brave and I will gain the strength to bring the Pharoah and his descendants to their knees. It doesn't matter if they are god or man, I have no fear. After all, fear is only for those with something to lose.  
……………………………………  
"Bakura?" Gentle hands shook my shoulder.

I tensed under the touch and prepared to fight. Every nerve ending buzzed with electricity as I braced myself imperceptibly. The voice continued but I ignored it until I sensed an opening. I dove at the man and pinned him to the floor. I reached for my blade and found that it was missing.

"It's okay," he whispered. "You're fine. Just relax."

The boy, he was far more of a boy than a man, never tried to fight back or to retaliate. He merely let me gain my bearings. His face was gentle and familiar in a way I couldn't place.

Sure that he wasn't a threat, I let him escape from underneath me. The boy smiled gently and took my arm. I didn't see any need to resist as he walked me back to a comfortable bed. It was softer than anything I could ever remember.

"It's Ryou. We finally got you back. I was afraid you were gone for good."

I ignored the kind words and glared suspiciously at the boy. "I don't have time for this. Where is the Pharoah?"

"He's already gone...to Paradise."

Ryou should have been prepared for Bakura's reaction but he was too overwhelmed with the fact that they had been able to bring Bakura back, in his own body no less. He didn't expect the thief to jump from the bed with lightning speed and pin him against the wall by the throat. He didn't expect the venom and lack of recognition in the thief's face.

"What. Did. You. Do?!"

"It wasn't me... I'm sorry," his voice cracked from the strain. "I know what they did to you."

"How could you possibly have any idea of what I've been through?" My hand tightened to the point that Ryou could barely breathe.

"Because you- showed me- when- the Ring..." he panted.

"You know nothing," I spat as I dropped my hand and the boy collapsed to the ground fighting for breath. "My name is Akefia."

I ignored the hurt look on the boy's face as he left the room. I was clearly missing something but couldn't find the motivation to care in the wake of my rage. I ignored the fresh pajamas someone had clearly put me in and how my eyes burned as I forced back my tears. It was nothing new.  
……………………………………  
"Bakur- Akefia." The boy spoke from around the corner. "I brought food."

I opened the door and got my first glimpse at the rest of the dwelling. It was relatively small and the boy seemed to be the only occupant.

"Do you remember it?" The boy murmured as he followed my gaze. "Any of it? You didn't know who you were when you were here... and you were kind of possessing me."

"Then why would you try to get me back?" I took the food he offered, placed it to the side, and studied him. 

"I agreed to help you. When they took away the Ring, I went after you then too. Whether you remember it or not, we were friends... and I am sorry."

"Why should I believe you?" I said.

"I've lost people too. You trusted me and I trusted you even after I found out about your deal with Zorc Necrophades. This is 21st century Japan. How else would I know about Kul Elna?"

I froze at the mention of its name. My very blood ran cold. I wanted to hold the boy down and demand how he knew my life story. How he knew things I had never spoken aloud to another human being. It wasn't possible.

As I tried not to strangle the boy who had clearly decided to become my caretaker, I studied the room more carefully. The Millennium Ring shone from my bedside table. Game pieces sat on the dresser across from me. I recognized the boy in them although he did not look quite like himself.

"Why did you even bother if he was already gone? What is even the point?"

"You didn't deserve to die like that, and you didn't deserve to go there. It wasn't your fault." Ryou's voice was soft. "I couldn't leave you like that."  
...........….……………….………  
I couldn't see a reason for anything. I locked the bedroom door and buried myself in the soft sheets. The boy knocked periodically with food but I didn't answer. Without a chance to avenge my village, what point did I have?

Days passed in silence. I wasn't there. This cannot be real. This is the Hell that boy swore he had saved me from. My waking thoughts were futile anger and exhaustion. I wanted to rip the furniture apart with my bare hands and revel in the feel but I didn't have the energy to even rise from the bed.

My dreams were engulfed with the sound of screaming and sobs too quiet for the soldiers to hear. Sand stained red and a light so bright I was surprised not to be blinded. I was a helpless child crying my last tears and planning to right the wrongs. Wrongs that I now know will go unpunished. This is Hell.

Claustrophobia began to settle in. I don't know this place or this boy. I don't belong here. I haven't had a roof constantly over my head since I was a small child. I have to keep moving. It's how I survive.

I found less conspicuous clothing in the dresser and changed: a long striped t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I didn't look back as I climbed out the window and scaled the building. Soon I was walking down the street below heading towards something. I don't know what.

Ryou had finally had enough. He still remembered when he and the Thief had been of one mind. Some skills stuck. He set down the tray of food and easily picked the lock on the bedroom door. He held the tray in one arm as he pushed the door open. He was greeted by a pile of pajamas lying on the floor and the curtains blowing in the breeze.

The tray dropped to the floor. He didn't care about the shattered glass or the mess it made. Akefia was alone, in deep grief, and had no memories of the world around him. He could almost hear Marik's snide, if clearly not serious, remark echoing in his ears.

"You're probably going to regret this."  
………………………………………  
I ran through the streets. Each step urged me to go faster. Escape. Find a way. Don't give in. My malnourished body had me panting with the exertion. It wasn't a big deal. I had gone hungry more often than I had been well fed. 

I paused in front of a game shop to gain my breath. I glanced through the window and was instantly floored to see the monsters I had faced before now embossed on cards instead of tablets. I debated whether to wait until closing and break in when I saw him.

He was just as I remembered: tall with unique blonde spiked hair. I cursed the boy for his lies as I wondered what move I should take. My blade was gone. It didn't matter. I would squeeze the life from him with my own hands.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a loud roar. I had barely grabbed the door when I was suddenly slammed against the wall. The man pinning me seemed annoyed. The contraption that made the roar was lying on the ground beside a circular device about the size of his head.

"That's not him. Don't be an idiot. You think Ryou lied?" 

I glared at the man and tried to force my way out of his grip but my weakened body was no match despite how much larger I was. He weakened his grip just enough to slam me back into the wall again. I growled but he seemed unaffected.

"Let me go or you'll be the next one to die," I hissed.

"Ryou's worried about you, you ginormous prick. Do you know how much work it took to pull you back? How many months we worked to save you and how many lines we crossed? And this is how you repay us, Bakura? By killing his friend who just so happens to look like the Pharoah. The Pharoah is dead. He moved on. It's about time you give it a try."

"That's enough." Ryou's voice was soft as he put a hand on the stranger's shoulder. The man didn't seem satisfied but he reluctantly let go. "You can't beat it into him, Marik. He either remembers us or he doesn't. I don't expect him to trust a stranger."

"I'll keep an eye on Yugi," Marik grumbled. "Since when am I your guard dog?"

"Since you started caring." Ryou just barely smiled.  
……….………………………………  
"Bakura." the Pharoah came out of the shop at that moment. "You finally found him!"

I grimaced at the sound of his voice. It was too high and not at all haughty. It lacked all of the narcissism and condescension the Pharoah emanated. This Yugi's eyes had the innocence of a child and it revolted me. It was all wrong.

I began walking away. 'Marik' reached out to stop me but Ryou grabbed his arm to stop him. I glimpsed back at him and felt a pit in my stomach. He looked far too upset. It wasn't the kind of upset you see in a child who cries out for attention. It was the unusual stillness as you force yourself not to let anything show that I had learned years ago.

"Let him go. I can't help him if he won't let me."

I should not feel guilty. It isn't natural. No matter what they claim, I don't know them. This is a completely different world from where I have existed. It's not mine.

Despite this, my feet easily found their way around town. I found a secluded alley away from it all and sank to the ground. I could feel each beat of my heart in the pressure behind my eyes. My feet were dirty from the street below. I hadn't thought to put on shoes. 

I sat with my head cradled in my hands. I listened intently to make sure no danger neared. The only thing that broke the silence was an argument just barely within ear shot. 

"You're evicted." The man growled. "You're done freeloading off of me. You're three payments behind. You're out."

"I can get the money, please," she cried out. "Don't do this, Yadonushi. I don't have anywhere else to go."

"Yad-Yadonushi." The word felt familiar in my mouth.

I clutched my head in agony as the information began to overload my brain. Looking in the mirror and seeing the boy's face reflected back. That anger as I imprisoned the boy's friends so they could no longer abandon him. 

The touch of his mind had been gentle as he let me in. There was no resistance. He had known loss and that remaining grief had made it easy for him to understand. Despite my plans and assaults on his friends, he never left me. Apparently he and Marik had dragged me back from death itself.

I walked back towards that familiar apartment building. I knocked on his door a little harder than necessary and continued knocking until the door sluggishly pulled open. I got a glimpse of the small frown that graced his face before he saw me.

"Yadonushi." I had barely finished the word when I found myself with an armful of Ryou. From the look on his face, he was as surprised as I was at his actions.

"Come on, Squirt." I ruffled his hair playfully as I untangled myself from his arms. "We've got some catching up to do."


End file.
